elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne
Daphne is the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and Bloom's older sister. She is voiced by Elizabeth Gilles. Personality Profile Daphne is Bloom's older sister, and the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. She is now a spirit living as a nymph bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix, as she was killed 16 years before the beginning of the events of the show when the Ancestral Witches destroyed her kingdom. In the first Winx movie, Daphne demonstrates her resourcefulness as she solves Bloom's problem with finding the Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. Daphne is kind and a loving sister to Bloom (she sacrificed herself for her sister). Often she acts as Bloom's guide whenever Bloom seems to have trouble with her powers or with finding their parents. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures from the Book of Fate in the first movie). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in the Winx Club Movie 2, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she jokingly acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure she tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. Series Pre-Series According to the RAI version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the Dragon's Flame disappeared. She was so powerful that she also appeared on the facade of a temple in Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. She was also the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon Fire, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. However, the Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the incomparable power of the Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home planet. It was mentioned that she had tried to fight back, but they proved far too powerful for her, possibly due to her no longer having the power of the Dragon Flame or that the Witches were more numerous. As a last resort to save her little sister, Bloom - and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could neither sense her presence nor her power. This act of sisterly love proved to be noble yet sacrificial, for Daphne ended up being destroyed by the Witches. However, her spirit lives on as a Nymph in Lake Roccaluce, and she appeared to have lost none of her incredible magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time. She was apparently an incredibly powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Fire, since in the episode episode 9 of the first season; Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other nymphs of Magix. Powers and abilities Daphne is a powerful fairy, and was the Dragon Flame's keeper before Bloom. She is also one of the nine-powerful Nymphs of Magix, who used to be the Guardians of the Dragon Flame. She may have had a fairy form, before her death, but it remains unidentified. She is able to use the Dragon Flame, and just like Bloom she has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. 'Use of Magic' *Can fly without transforming. *She teleported Bloom to Gardenia. *By Communicating to Bloom in her dreams. *Combining her magic with Bloom to defeat the Ancestral Witches. *Can teleport from Dimension to Dimension. Category:Roles